


More than words

by Evavittoria77



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evavittoria77/pseuds/Evavittoria77
Summary: Tim “Nemesis” Lipovšec never thought he could fall in love with a man, or a teammate or anyone for that matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test run. Its my first time writting something like this and also the very first time I write an entire fanfiction in english. So im very sorry if it's bad and i would gladly accept corrections.  
> thank you for your patience and I hope you can leave comments below.

Tim “Nemesis” Lipovšec never thought he could fall in love with a man, or a teammate or anyone for that matter. He was just a loner quiet boy from a small town in Slovenia who happens to be good at playing League of Legends. His only goal was to land on a big team and win tournaments until he makes to Worlds and win that, of course.  
One day, finally, his dreams came true: Fnatic, one of the most popular organizations in EU and finalist of Worlds 2018, had a spot for him. Of course he had to take a few test to show his abilities and he was more than happy to do it as long as he can get that place in the Fnatic team. And he passed them with honors. Soon he became the new rookie for a team he one day dreamt of. 

So now Tim was on his way to Berlin to live in an apartment with his new teammates. His flight was short and and easy and Tim hoped to be the first to arrive ‘cause he would like to explore the house he’ll be living and make himself comfortable before he has to interact with another human. So when he landed in Berlín he was a bit disappointed to found out that someone was already waiting for him holding a sign with his name on it. The one holding it was an gigantic blond guy with a soft smile on his face 》that must be Broxah《 Tim thought while he made his way around the people to meet his new teammate.  
They said hello to each other and rapidly manage to get a cab to finally arrive at the apartment they share with the rest of the team. For Tim’s relief Broxah was not the type of person that needs to fill the silence with nonsense chatter so the ride was pretty much quiet and Tim knew at that moment that he was going to like living with Broxah. Of course, he would never tell him that.  
Once in the house Tim was happy to find out that no one else was there yet so maybe he will have time to explore before the rest of the team made their appearance.  
Broxah guide him in a small house tour and show Tim his new room that was right next to Broxah’s and an empty room where Rekkles used to sleep. When they go inside they quickly spot an old jersey with Caps name on it sitting in a chair by the window. Broxah could not contain a sad look and an apologies to Tim who immediately felt bad for him cause clearly Caps was a loved player in the house and his departure was painful for all of the Fnatic team. So Tim thanked Broxah for the tour and close the door behind him so the blond jungler wouldn't have to face the fact that his old friend was gone and thar Tim was there to take his place. 

Hours later Tim emerged from his new remodeled room and found Broxah in his computer already playing some league of legends while humming to a electronic song. He looked so relax and happy that Tim didn’t wanna disturbed him so he stood there, by the door, watching him play and admiring his new jungler playstyle. Sometimes the blond would laugh at a play like a little child and sometimes he sigh when he did something wrong. Tim will eventually find out that watching him play was the most fun and relaxing thing in the world.  
After Broxah finnish his game he discovers Tim’s presence behind him  
god! you scared me man! how long have you been standing there? - he asked playfully  
Tim blushes a bit before give Broxah a short answer  
a few minutes-  
Broxah smiles with the same childish smiles Tim will find irresistible and ask Tim if he wants to join. So they spent the rest of the day playing duoQ and having a mostly silent good time with each other. 

A few days later the rest of the Fnatic team finally arrive at the house. His coach Joey was a nice man who insisted in ask him question about what he expected from the team, from his coaching, and all sorts of questions that annoyed Tim to the extreme. He wasn’t good at talking and being asked so much so he find refugee in his silent companion Broxah while they both play duoQ until they eyes dried out.  
Bwipo was even more overwhelming for Tim. He will constantly talk and make bad jokes and tease Tim trying to make him talk more but luckily his boyfriend Hylissang would stop him with a loving but firm scolding. To his eyes they were the most strange couple in the whole world: Bwipo was energetic and funny like a very annoying child in a man's body while Hyli was the exact opposite, it was much more calm and down to earth. Yet they both laugh a lot and have so much fun that Tim felt a bit jealous for the first time in his life. He was never going to be that open and talkative like them and obviously would never had a boyfriend to spend his time with. That train of thoughts surprised Tim who never even consider the possibility of having a life beyond his league of legends career so when he found himself wanting to have someone to love and spend time with he scolds himself and focus on what was happening in his screen.  
And last but not least Rekkles arrives just two days later. The young and attractive ADC who lives in his own apartment a few blocks away makes his way into the gaming house talking to everyone very candidly about their brake before he introduces himself to Tim.  
This is Tim - says Broxah with a smile while putting a hand in the mid-laner shoulder. Rekkles follows his hand with his bright green eyes before putting on a smile and shake the hand of Nemesis. Everyone in the house will call him Nemesis except for Broxah who always calls him by his name. Tim makes a mental note to find out the jungler’s first name and have the same courtesy.  
Nice to meet you- Rekkles gives him a smile that Tim finds sexy. Not cute like Broxah’s but rather seductive.  
You too- says briefly blushing a little.  
You find the house easily?- he asked. Rekkles knew what was like to be new in a big city like Berlin and how confusing it can get especially when one don’t speak german  
This guy pick me up at the airport- said Tim as he point the jungler with a finger.  
We just happened to land here pretty much at the same time so I brought him here- Broxah explained while Rekkles gives him a weird look that Tim could not quite understand and put his hands in his pockets  
Lucky you to find a nice jungler to guide you- Rekkles gives them one last look before start talking with their coach about some champions he would like to try.  
So he became officially the new player in the team.They started playing together as soon as everyone set their computers on  
\--------------  
Scrims where terrible. Stage games where one loss after another and the team couldn't find a way to play with each other. Tim was really really worried about the whole situation. He knew he was good at playing league but the rest of the team seemed lost, like it was the first time they were playing together and not the team that made it into Worlds just two months ago. Also, Tim was dying a lot on and off stage. He was also feeling lost and had the feeling that the team didn’t really accept the fact that he wasn’t Caps and that his entire playstyle was very different from their former teammate. So, as days went by, the mood in the house grew dark and heavy.  
So most nights Tim would keep playing until his eyes close in front of the computer trying to figure out a way to mesh with the teams dynamic. But that way of living, playing approximately 18 hours a day, started to show on Tim’s face with dark circles around his eyes and very low energy which made him even more silent than usual, just like a ghost hunting the gaming house.  
Broxah was the only one to notices how thin and sleepy his teammate was. He would ask him many times if he was feeling alright but Tim always nod silently and keept playing.  
But one night, just a few weeks after LEC started, Broxah was lying in bed, sleepless thanks to another loss on stage when he saw a light coming from somewhere around the house. He got up trying to find the source of the light when he finds Tim sleeping in front of his computer with a Defeat word showing in his screen. Broxah check the time: 4:35 am and finally realized why Tim was living like a zombie lately: he wouldn't stop playing even when his body was begging him to stop. Broxah felt really bad for the little guy. They were putting so much pressure on him trying to take Caps place that didn’t see he was struggling to fill some big shoes.  
Broxah tried to wake him up so he could lay down in his own bed but Tim was so exhausted he didn’t react to Broxah’s glente shake and kind words. So the only way the jungler could thought off to take him to his room was to lift him in his arms like a prince tired of the battle and carry the mid-laner to his bed. So he did. The young boy was light as a feather in his big strong arms as a result of his terrible lifestyle so Broxah could carry him without problems. His sleepy face looked younger and less worried than usual. That made Broxah thought he was really pretty when his face wasn’t contorted in a frustrated expression and his eyes weren’t sad when face the Defeat sing. So he was carrying his tiny friend to his bed when he slowly started felt the heat coming from Tim’s body. The heat that was increasing while Broxah was carrying it so he started to worry.  
fever. Broxah immediately realized that Tim had a fever and he was proved right when, after leaving him in his bed, he placed his fresh hand on Tim’s forehead. Broxah was more worried than ever about the health of his little friend so he found himself running to the kitchen to find a cool cloth to calm the fever. He put the cool cloth over his head over and over again without much success. Tim was delirious from the fever when the name of Broxah escaped from his dry lips. Not his player name, his real name. Mads.  
Tim never called him by his real name before and that fact made Broxah feel weird about hearing it. For the moment Broxah decided to ignore the strange warm feeling in his chest and sat by Tim's bed only focusing in lower the fever.

Around 7 am the fever was a bit down and Broxah finally could made his way back to his room still pretty worried about his mid-laner health. But when he was closing Tim's door behind him he run into someone he wasn't expected at all.  
Rekkles was there, in the house, and he was on his way to wake up Broxah to start practicing when he founds him leaving Tim’s room.


	2. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably take another look into this later and make some corrections but for now I need to practice and have some feedback from all of you. so feel fre to leave a comment and I promise I will try to get better.  
> also, thanks for the comments about the first chapter ;)

The water was hot against his cold pale skin. He felt the instant relief of the water running down his back, bringin warm to every fiber of his small body. Tim tried to move a bit to enjoy the comforting feeling when he notices something strange. Someone else was there with him. Naked and wet as himself, his blond hair fell down his forehead like rays of sun on a summer day,. He was smiling, as usual, but this time his smile had a grimace of… desire? Tim trembled to the feel his hand of resting gently on his hip while putting him closer to his trained gorgeous body.   
His hands wandered around him while their faces grew closer and closer with every breath. They were only inches apart when Mads finally kissed him. Soft, easy, uncertain. Tim shortened the distance between their bodys that felt like miles away and went for the kiss he was so desperately waiting for.   
Mads hands were soft against Tim skin, getting to know every part of his body patiently and meticulously: first his brown long hair that smelled like vanilla and chocolate. The next stop was Tim’s neck and shoulders very tiny in his big hands, just like a fragile beautiful doll. Tim gasped in response to Mads caressing his hips and the line of his ass with the gentle touch of his fingers. The kiss became deeper and full of desire and desperation as both try to close the minimum gap between them…   
Tim sat up with a jerk trying to catch his breath when things were getting more intimate and intense. His head was throbbing as he fell back down on the bed and the dream receded. He stared at the ceiling wondering what was wrong with me?   
He roll to one side of his bed and tried to forget about the dream. If he didn’t think about it, it wasn’t happening. At least that was his approach to most things from the past few weeks. But this time he had a very embarrassing erection and a hot tomato face to remind him that the dream was there and his heart was racing. Luckily he was alone in his own room when that happened although Tim couldn’t exactly remember how he got there in the first place. He checked his clock at the table on the side of the bed and got alarmed to find out it was pass lunchtime: he never ever wake up so late so he jumped out of bed like a hurricane and run downstairs to the scrims room but not before he made sure his body was under his control again.   
Nobody was there when he arrived. Broxah wasn't in his usual chair right next to his, Rekkles was nowhere to be found and Bwipo and Hyli were lying in the couch in the living room whispering something with very concerned looks on both their faces. Well, not so much in Bwipo’s who was laughing at something he apparently said.  
where’s everyone?- asked Tim to the couple while looking sleepy and still in his pijama. Then again, he couldn’t actually recall when he put them on the night before  
they are not here.- Bwipo answers easily. Of course it was fairly obvious, but he wanted more information than that  
I can see that, but we were supposed to be scrimming by now.- Tim was surprised no one was there. He was used to be on time and that everyone where serius and on time to scrims. Something was very wrong Tim thought.   
Bwipo and hyli exchanged a misteriuos glance before answering. Tim hated those looks like they knew something that he didn’t and was too young or stupid to find out  
didn't you heard anything? It was right outside your room- Hyli sounded genuinely surprised   
no, what happened?- Tim frowned and tilt his head   
Martin and Mads got into a big fight this morning. Like really really early in the morning. They woke us up even to mister hylichang who sleeps like a rock- mocked Bwipo looking at his boyfriend with a grin. Of course they were sleeping together, they were a coupl for god’s sakes.Still that revelation surprised Tim  
‘bout what?-   
We don't know. We heard them screaming at each other and then Rekkles slammed the front door and left. Joey is in his apartment trying to talk to him- explained Hylissang shrugging and ignoring the teasing of the top-laner who looked dissapointed  
and Mads?- asked Tim worried. Then again, the couple shared that look.  
in his room. He doesn’t even wanna talk to us-   
that's because you keep teasing him.- recriminated Hyli   
i am not!- he defended himself  
yes, you said that they just had a couple fight and they should get married soon  
it was a joke…

Tim left while both players kept fighting and went straight to Broxah’s room. He knocked twice and waited a few seconds before the door open and the blond guy appeared frowning   
Mads looked tired. And irritated. And maybe a bit guilty. Tim realise that he could read Mads face like an open book and ask himself if anyone else could do that too.  
are you ok?- asked Tim with a concerned look   
what are you doing here? you’re supposed to be resting- scolded Mads softening his voice  
why? im fine- Tim looks straight back at him confused by his words  
No, you are not. you had a terrible fever last night!- Mads stood by the door, his arms crossed disapprovingly  
when?- Tim didn’t know what he was talking about. Broxah let Tim in, and they both sit in Mads bed   
after you fell asleep in front of your computer.- oh, that... Tim thought ashamed.   
did I? how did you know?- he tried to play it cool, but his friend wasn’t buying it.  
I was the one to find you. I took you to your bed and help with the fever- Mads looked very embarrassed about the whole thing. His face was bright red and he couldn't look Tim to his face  
you did?- now it was time for Tim to blush and look away  
yes.-   
Oh umm.. thanks... I guess. Sorry for causing you trouble- he apologize with a shrug still staring at the floor.   
Its ok. you look better now- Mads examine his face and touched his forehead to check that he was actually fine.   
so what happened with Rekkles anyhow?- Tim asked trying to change the subject before he blushed again.   
Broxah went silent.  
you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…-said hesitating  
We fought. About practice.- said Mads without another word  
oh- 

They fought about practice, yes, but not for how bad things were going but the fact that Broxah was very distracted lately: he had all his attention put on his new relationship with Tim and not league. Rekkles was jealous and annoyed. They have been a team for two years and they both take their jobs seriously. They had played together for days and nights to improve together and now Rekkles was feeling left behind. He felt he was alone within the team with Bwipo and Hyli being a couple and now Broxah had only eyes for the new mid-laner. Rekkles missed Caps too and felt that Tim wasn’t nearly as good as he was. But the words that came from Rekkles mouth were very different: he told Broxah that hate them both for not paying attention and for playing poorly on and off stage. He couldn’t speak the words in his mind. He missed Broxah, his company, his douQing, everything about him but instead attacked their work ethic and their friendship   
Broxah couldn’t take those insults and go silent as he usually did. He deffended Tim with teeth and claws and told Rekklescthat he had found him playing in the middle of the night with a fever and that he has been playing like 18 hours a day for the last couple of weeks. Broxah was angry and frustrated: he never expected that Martin would say such things to him. He knew that leaving Tim’s room early in the morning was going to cause some jokes about them but he never thought it would be anything like that.   
Rekkles said that clearly all those hours, if it was even true, weren’t working at all ‘cause he wasn't playing any better and Broxah was letting himself be dragged by Tim’s bad behaviors.   
Broxah mention that Rekkles was loosing just as much as them and that was the end of the argument. Rekkles eyes opened like he never expected such a cold comeback from his friend and left, slamming the door on his way out. Broxah locked himself in his room when Hyli and Bwipo came out of Hyli's room and asked him what happend. Of course he would never let Tim know any of that.  
So the stay in silence for a few minutes in Broxah's room before Mads suggested they should eat something. He knew Tim wasn’t eating correctly lately so he cooked for him an old recipe his mom showed him how to do. It smelled so nice that Bwipo and Hyli crowled into the kitchen and asked if they could try it too. 

A few hours later, Joey finally convinced rekkles to go back to the gaming house and have a coffee with broxah to sort things of. Broxah was ok with that and they left, leaving Tim with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.


	3. they sort things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written with very little time cause I have finals coming in less than three days so sorry about grammar and the concept and everything is wrong.
> 
> comments are welcome :)

\--------------------------------------  
Tim couldn’t remember if he ever felt this way before but right now he had that strange feeling in his stomach, like the way you feel when you’re on a rollercoaster and the car takes a big drop. They were smiling. A truly happy smile as they enter the gaming house talking and laughing at something Rekkles said. Mads was laughing so hard that his cheeks hurted. Martin was a very funny guy when he wasn’t under a ridiculous amount of pressure like in the past few weeks son when both came in, everyone enjoy some quality time together in the living room playing some games and watching the other tournaments around the world.  
Tim felt what he could only describe like butterflies in his stomach although that was such a crappy metaphor for him: it felt more like killer bees. The way Rekkles looked at Mads felt intimate and close and Mads was more cheerful than ever, even more than when they played those soloQ together. Tim felt sad and alone for a minute and couldn't even fake a smile when Mads teased him. Maybe he was losing it or maybe he just needed a shower. So he skipped dinner with the team and went into the shower trying to understand what the hell was happening to him. But he didn’t found much answers: not when it came to him. He couldn't help it. He always thought about him: he kept coming back to that same dream, even thought he couldn’t explain it. Tim was slowly losing his mind. No matter how hard he scrubbed, it couldn't get his heart to stop pounding at the image of they smiling at each other, happy. 

Tim finally came downstairs, past midnight, to the reassuring sameness of everything. Everyone else in the house were sleeping. It was going to be a quiet night, just him and his computer, like always. Or so it thought.  
Rekkles was there, in front of his computer, under the t-shirt with his name in bright orange, playing soloQ. It was very different watching him play instead of Broxah: his playstyle was much more aggressive than the jungler and he kept muttering swedish words that sounded like insults to Tim’s ears. It wasn’t relaxing, but it was somehow exciting. The way he made plays, the way his shoulders tensed and relaxed over and over again made Tim felt the same way. There was something about Rekkles that was dangerous and intriguing at the same time.  
-I know you are there- he says without turning his eyes from his computer. Rekkles felt Tim’s presence a few minutes ago but he was more focus on winning the game than to talk to the reason he fought with his best friend Broxah  
-sorry- he apologized blushing. He felt intimidated by his teammate and he made him nervous even when he looked confident to anyone else.  
-are you gonna play?- Rekkles asked with a harsh voice he didn’t intend to  
-yes.- Tim approached to his computer and opens league in silence. He didn’t knew how to talk to Rekkles at all. He always seemed so distant towards him and Tim’s poor social skills didn’t helped at all to bond with the ADC  
Tim played in complete silence for a few minutes. But he could feel Rekkles eyes fixed on his screen, watching him play but no words came out of his mouth. Tim could feel his presence like a stone in his back. But he also felt close, maybe a bit too close for comfort, even his breathing was warm against Tim’s neck.  
-that’s not how you do it- He scolded and pointed something in his screen.  
Tim winced. Too close. Tim felt like a lamb, about to fall into the lion’s hands.  
-no, that’s not a good idea either. - he pointed out while Tim was about to start a team fight. But this time he didn’t listen, he was pretty sure they were going to win the fight. But they lose and Rekkles let out a sigh  
-Caps, how many times do I have to tell you... - He stopped, realizing his mistake. The atmosphere changed: it was more silent and heavy. Tim felt it and turn to see the ADC with an uncomfortable look on his face. Tim didn’t knew why but he couldn’t stand seeing him like that: sad and confused, like he was lost in a storm and he couldn’t find his way home. Tim tried to think of something to say to break the silence:  
-what did I do wrong?- asked, trying to change the mood. and he succeeded: Rekkles started a lecture about all the things that he did wrong in that game feeling more confident and relaxed after every word  
-i’ll show you- Rekkles add Tim to his game and they started to play together. they had such very different style that they manage to loose the first two games.  
-I knew that was going to be hard. I didn’t think it was going to be impossible- Tim said after they lose their third game in a row.  
-don’t worry, we will find a way. Maybe if I play like this…- he said and locked a jungler champion. It was going to be his companion in midlane to see what he was doing. And it worked. Rekkles was actually a great player and an awesome jungler and he made his mission to assist Tim in the fight. So they actually find that, when a jungler was near, he played more confident and hard, pushing the lane like real Worlds players.  
-we did it!- tim was so excited that he even manage to smile a bit. Rekkles was exultant. They finally cracked the secret to Tim’s winning game  
-yes, that was awesome.- He was really happy to have a strategy finally. And Tim was actually a nice guy once you get t know him  
-we have to tell Mads!- Tim was about to run to his friend’s room to tell him the good news when Rekkles hand grab his wrist softly but firm. Tim blushed so easily at Rekkles green eyes on his that he scolded himself in his mind.  
-let him sleep- He pointed out to the clock: 3:45 AM  
-yeah, i better do that- agreed and sit by his ADC again. Rekkles was smiling, like a genuine smile and looked at Tim like a little brother. Not the way he used to look at Caps, with loving eyes, but with newly discover affection.  
-besides, he gets grumpy when you wake him up-  
-really?- Tim felt uneasy for a minute asking himself how did he knew that. Of course, they’ve been playing together for more than two years now and traveled together many times: they knew their rutines like the back of their hands. Still, he felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it  
-yeah, he is a big baby. He needs to sleep his 8 hours to be smiley like that- Rekkles smiled again  
oh-  
-you like him, do you?- Rekkles asked. Tim was caught off guard and blushed fast. was he so obvious?  
-what do you mean? - asked praying hhe wasn’t talking about what Tim tought he was talking about  
-I saw the two of you togheter. you seem really good friends.- Tim exhales the breath he was holding without noticing  
-yes, we get along well.  
-i didn’t like you at first- Rekkles confesed with a more serious look on his green eyes. that was pretty clear Tim thought but didnt’ respond.- but Mads talks so good about you-  
-yeah?-  
-Yes. He told me you were playing all night every night and I didn’t believe him so I hat to check it out by myself. he told me that you were nice and you actually are. he likes you very much-  
Tim’s stomach fill with crazy maniac butterflies and felt so happy to hear that he smiled big  
-i didn’t knew that  
-well he does. And now I do too.

Tim went to bed with his head spinning with all the information Rekkles gave him. Broxah liked him, even if it was on a frendly way he was exhultant. He could barely sleep at all rethinking all that happened: Rekkles and him find a way to play and involved Broxah by his side in lane. Rekkles finding that he was actually a nice guy and told him a bit about his life and his hopes and dreams. And Broxah liked him!. He already knew they got along very well, but knowing that he defended him and talk so well about him made him very happy. He covered his smile with his hands even knowing he was all alone in his room.  
he got very little sleep that night thinking and smiling. He almost forgot about his date with his Slovenian friend Selfmade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim got lost in Berlin. But he has a guardian angel by his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling to keep this story alive. But I'm willing to keep trying. Thank you for the kudos and the comments and to those who reached out to me to give me advice and reviews on the draft. Special thanks to Akira_Marq for beta-Reading this mess. Sorry in advance for all the grammar mistakes.  
> Comments are always appreciated. Thank you all.

Tim was completely lost and really, really scared. Berlin was a huge city and it was obvious he couldn’t find his way home so easily. The bus hit it’s last stop and Tim’s heart skipped a beat. The night was cold and his coat was clearly not warm enough for that kind of weather. Tim checked his phone, already knowing he didn’t had any contact number in the city ‘cause he never thought he would need it, after all his life was  so predictable between the gaming house and the LEC studio, all places he would be in company of his teammates. He didn’t even had Mads phone even thought he was his closest friend in the team. He tried to call Selfmade but the slovenian often forgot his phone in the most unexpected places, like in the fridge for example, so Tim started to walk, trying to recreate the bus path but he only made a few blocks before his fear and the fact that he couldn’t read german stopped him.

Tim was getting anxious and trying to keep himself warm while thinking ways to go back to the house when his phone start ringing. It was an unknown number on the display screen yet Tim picked up the call and let a loud sigh of relief when he recognized the voice on the other side: that deep comforting voice never sounded so sweet to Tim ears. His voice was tinted with worrying when he asked Tim where the hell he was at that time of the night…

 

It wasn’t so late when Mads started to worry about his little friend. He had left just a few hours ago but the night was falling rapidly. He asked Bwipo and Martin if they knew where Tim could have gone but Bwipo only laughed at him and Martin said  _ no _ while he was in front of his computer about to finish his fifth game of the evening

Nobody in the house knew Tim’s phone number either so he had to asked Joey if he could get it for him and explained his concern: 30 min later Mads had Tim’s number in his hand and he was about to call him when a simple thought stopped him: maybe he didn’t wanna be disturbed. Maybe he was safe in Selfmade arms. The thought of Selfmade arms around Tim’s waist, holding him, kissing him made Mads very angry and confused. If he was gonna stay out so late he should have call so they don’t worry sick as Mads was right now. He was so mad at the young player that he dialed his number just to lecture Tim about staying out late in scrims night when he heard Tim terrified voice on the other side. 

\- hey, are you okay? where are you?- he asked starting to worry again 

\- I don’t know- Tim answered in his usual short manner. but something in his tone didn’t sound right. 

\- what do you mean? aren’t you with Selfmade?- saying his name annoyed Broxah but to know Tim was alright semed more important at the moment

\- no. I took the wrong bus-

\- oh God man, can you tell me where you are? I’ll go pick you up-

\- I don’t know. It’s a big dumpster here. Are those factories? And a lot of red lights.- Tim told him while walking around.

\- I think I know where that is. Stay there and don’t move, it’s dangerous there

\- please come soon- Tim begged with a broken voice. The cold and the fear were consuming his energy very fast

\- I’ll be there.

Broxah grab a coat and left the house in such a hurry the rest of his teammates worried. Rekkles tried to catch the jungler to ask him what was wrong but he couldn’t run fast enough.

Half hour latter Broxah reached the point in the city where he told Tim to wait for him but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He kept walking, panicking, around the blocks until he heard Tim’s voice scared and broken coming from somewhere near him.

Broxah runned chasing the sound of Tim’s voice and found him surrondend  by three man with what looked like a gun in their hands: They were trying to rob him. Mads just saw his face: his young scared face, the tears coming from his eyes, his shaking body and made a decision. All that Tim saw at that moment was like an action movie: Broxah, all big and beautiful, running against the three men and hitting the one with the gun as hard as he could. The gun flew away while the others jumped, surprised. Broxah kicked one of the remaining guys in the middle of the chest and took Tim’s hand and started to run away. 

they run at the top of their lungs until they couldn’t run anymore. when they stopped to get some air, they were really close to the gaming house. Tim could barely contain the tears as he let his arms surround Broxah’s waist and started shaking against his body. Broxah was both sad and relieved: sad that Tim had to go through such a terrible experience yet relieved cause he was the one to find him and bring him home. 

Tim felt safe. Between the strong arms of Broxah, he felt safe from the horrible world around him. Broxah was hugging him with the same desperation and need that Tim thought he never wanted to leave that place. He was scared to death but there, in those arms, it felt like home. 

Neither of them knew how much time they were like this, holding each other like lifelines until Tim stopped crying. 

an hour later they arrive to the gaming house to find Rekkles, Hyli, Bwipo and Joey waiting for them looking very worried. Broxah was still holding Tim with an arm around his shoulders and his body close to him, protective of his mid-laner.

\- where were you? you left running and worried all of us- He scolds at Broxah but stopped at the sight of Tim pale, nearly crumbling to the floor. 

\- this little man got lost so I went to pick him up- answered Broxah with a deep calm voice without giving much information about the incident with the three men.

\- are you ok man?- Bwipo also notices Tim state and start to panic: he looked like it was about to pass out any minute. 

Tim nodded but didn’t move. Hyli was the first to take action: he took his hand to separate from Broxah and guide him to the couch but not without some struggle with the jungler’s arm. His shoulder felt empty without the warm protectiveness of the blond around him, but it was too tired and scared to do something about it. While Hyli took Tim to the couch, Bwipo run upstairs to find some blankets to cover the freezing mid-laner.

Rekkles went into the kitchen, a place he won’t usually go and prepare some hot tea to warm him up.

a few minutes later they were all around Tim comforting him: pillows, blankets, tea and some soft words were enough to make him feel a little better. Broxah, on the other hand, was standing very far away from the scene before his eyes. They were being too touchy with Tim, running hands all over his fluffy hair and his soft cheek and he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. he could barely look at them so instead he stood by the window to contemplate the beautiful bright city. His heart was racing and his stomach full of butterflies just by thinking about him and Tim holding each other.

An hour later Tim was feeling a bit better but also very tired and sleepy. The hands of Rekkles on his hair, the soft hand of Hyli holding his own cold hand and the warm blanket started to paid off: he was almost asleep when he noticed broxah standing far away from them, looking through the window with a sad look on his face. Yet he was too exhausted from the emotions of the evening to being able to speak to him so he slowly close his eyes and fell asleep.

The next time he woke up it was because he felt something cold against his skin. fast enough he discovers it’s his own bed and that he was being left there by the strong arms of Broxah who had carried him there. When he was about to leave, Tim spoke softly, still a bit drowsy

\- stay. Please- He wasn’t the kind of guy who begged for anything in his life but this time was different: he felt small and in need of rescue once again. The night was way to silent and his bed much too cold for Tim to feel safe. Broxah nod, surprised but somehow happy. His heart skipped a beat after hearing Tim asking him to stay.

\- Are you sure?- He asked wanting to be sure Tim would be comfortable sharing a bed with him. The mid-laner nod and said:

\- I'm cold-

The jungler was sure his bed was very cold against his already cold skin so he took his gigantic Fnatic grey t-shirt and gave it to Tim who put it on without a word. It was so warm and full with Mads scent Tim immediately felt sleepy again. 

The jungler stood there by the boy’s bed, bare chest, still doubting until Tim took his hand and guide him to the bed. At first he was a bit tense, trying to give Tim space but the young player had other idea: Tim crawled to rest his head in Mads chest where his usually calmed heart was beating like a high hummingbird. Broxah tried to make a cocoon for both of them to be warm and comfortable and put his enormous arms around the tiny mid-laner who let out a loud sigh before falling asleep again. It took Mads forever to fall asleep but when he finally did, Mads dreamed:

_ Tim was lying beside him, laughing like a sweet child about something funny he said. suddenly he looked at him, dead serious, and kissed him without hesitation. It was a sweet kiss, full of love. His pink lips were so soft and his scent was intoxicating. Vanilla mixed with oak. Broxah tried to deepened the kiss until Tim started giggled again.  _

that giggled woke Mads up. The soft light of the early morning spreaded his brightness across the room where Tim still slept between his arms. Yet Broxah was now fully awake… and so was his…  _ damn it! _ he thought turning red. Tim could woke any minute and he had a massive boner because of his dream… He had to leave while he still had time. Rolling sleepy-Tim to his side, he stood up and tried to leave the room only to find himself facing Rekkles once again outside Tim’s room. 

The look the ADC gave him froze him in place. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is finnished in my drive but I am still a bit unsure of it. probably Will post it tomorrow tho.  
> Thanks to those who stick with me trough this mess and special thanks to all my beta-readears even those who did 's understood a Word i said. Thanks Akira_marq for all, i would try to honor you XD
> 
> thanks for Reading and COmments are always apreciated

\-----------

“you can’t keep doing this.” Rekkles was furious again. His very deep green eyes sparkled with anger and disapproval as he watched his friend topless leaving Tim’s room. 

But Mads couldn’t listen to what he had to say… He was more worried about his lack of shirt and the boner in his pants at the moment. Martin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice anything until the jungler’s red face give him away.

“oh…” he said, trying to keep his eyes away from his friend crotch clearly embarrassed “you probably should go and take care of... that” Mads was cursing his ancestors and every God he could think of for his bad luck. Yet he followed Martin’s advice and went to the bathroom to take a shower and relax a little before the rest of the house find him in that predicament. 

An hour later he came downstairs now visibly calm and head to the kitchen for some breakfast only to find the ADC already there waiting for him. Mads tried to ignore his blond teammate by preparing some oatmeal and a glass of warm milk but that didn’t stop Martin from speaking. Mads knew from first hand experience that nothing could stop him when he had something in his mind:

“We need to talk,” he said composedly piercing the jungle’s back with his green eyes. Broxah sighed knowing there was no way out of that talk.

“No, we don’t. There’s nothing to talk about”  He said still not facing Martin. he started to eat, swallowing hard each bite and looking everywhere but his friend sitting there.

“Yes we do. It’s not the first time you sneak out of Tim's room. Are you sleeping with him?” That phrase came out of his mouth harsher than he intended to but there was no way to take it back and now Mads was finally facing him

“ no… I mean… the first time you saw me I was taking care of his fever and last night he was too scared to sleep alone after what he went through” He tried to explain, knowing that Martin won’t trust a word he said. 

“oh is that so? And so now you are gonna tell me nothing is happening between the two of you?” he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in disbelief

“yes”

“so you don’t have feelings for him at all?”.

All of the sudden a tense the silence filled the room.  _ Did he really have feelings for his mid-laner? Of course, the guy was cute and funny and a great player. Also, his smile was like a shooting star and the thought of him and Selfmade dating just made him angry beyond words… was that love? _

“I’m trying to protect you Mads, cause last time this happened it was horrible” Again, his words sounded cruel, even when he wasn’t trying to be. Why was he acting so jealous? He just didn’t want lose his friend or see him hurt like it happened with Caps. And, if it was going to be completely honest,  he didn’t wanna start losing again because of that.

“you don’t have to do that. I can take care of myself” Mads was resentful. Of course he knew who Martin was referring to and the pain of the past stinged in his chest for a moment. But there was no need to bring that back and that made him angry

“Are you sure?” Martin raised an eyebrow, petulant

“yes. even if I ever  _ had _ any feelings for him I still wouldn't let that get in the middle of our job” he answered more irritable than before knowing very well what made Martin so concern. He was questioning his work ethic and that was just  _ wrong. _

“so you do have feelings for him” his voice sounded triumphant.  _ I was right _ Martin though and his eyes let out the words he didn’t spoke. 

“no! yes… I don’t know” Mads blushed again but luckily this time there wasn’t a boner in his pants

“well you better figure it out soon and do something about it before our winning spree gets affected”. There it was again. Harsh, cruel, cold Captain Rekkles, just making sure the team work hard and win. There was nothing more important than that- At least, that’s how Mads felt while listening to his so-called friend.

“that’s all you care about, right? winning” Now it was time for Mads to get bitter. Martin sticking his nose in everybody’s business just ‘cause he’s only interest was winning every single match. That hurt Mads deep inside at the realization that there’s was no real interest in his well-being or any display of true friendship from Martin’s side .

It was always about the game.

Always about winning.

He was not made for that kind of friendship. “You only care about what I do to see if it’s gonna screw up you perfect little winning spree. It’s not about me, it’s about your stupid game. That’s all you care about”

“I do now” screamed Martin as he stood up left the kitchen without looking back. A few steps from the kitchen he runned into a sleepy Tim who was still wearing Mads t-shirt. 

“good morning,” he said suppressing a lazy yawn “what’s going on? I heard screams” 

“ask your “friend”-. the sharp way he spoked surprised Tim who was just as clueless about the whole situation. After a few moments he heard the entrance door getting slammed. 

Tim, still very much confused, entered the kitchen to find Broxah holding his oatmeal bowl and looking into an empty space across the room.

“good morning,” said Tim softly bringing Mads back to earth. the guy quickly spotted his shirt still being used causing the jungler to turned red again.  _ God damned it _ he thought

“good morning. How are you today?” he asked worriedly. Tim was still a bit pale like the night before and his eyes were still a bit red.

“I’m fine thanks. What were you and Rekkles fighting about?” He asked nonchalant as he went to the fridge to grab a small box of chocolate milk and sit in the same chair the ADC was sitting in.

“you heard us?” Broxah felt suddenly scared: did he heard what he just said? that he may have feelings for him? God, he hoped he didn’t…. what if he heard them? Would he be mad? Or maybe he was already dating Selfmade and all of this was just a bother to him… Or maybe he wasn't into guys at all? All those thoughts started eating Mads alive when Tim answered: 

“no, I just heard the screams” Tim was, as always, rather clueless about the world around him.

“Oh… it was nothing. he’s just really into winning and I just can’t seem to keep up with that”

“But we are doing great. You and I are one hell of a team and winning every lane.” He was trying to cheer him up: In Mads face, there was desolation and pain.  _ What the hell did Rekkles said? _ he asked himself. For Tim, it was the first time he felt a deep need to comfort someone. He usually played it cool until the other person felt better by themselves, but this time he just could not ignore the sadness in his friend’s voice. He wanted see Mads smile as always… What the hell? Since when was he so worried about a teammate?  _ I must still be sleepy. Or maybe I’m just super grateful for what he did for me last night… he needs to smile, I need to see him smile bright... _

Broxah let out a small smirk still tinted with sadness

“You and me” he repeated affectionate

“yes” Tim smiled.  _ there it was. small, but still so full of warm and beauty… shining like the sun that melts every single ice-cube from a very cold beverage…  _ Tim shaked his head in confusion: what was he thinking? It sounded like he really liked Mads. His mind sounded like those stupid poems he used to read in highschool.  _ what’s wrong with me this morning? Just because he slept with me one night after I pathetically beg him to, doesn’t mean I can be some kind of clingy chick right…?  _

A weird and somehow comfortable silence filled the room.

The boys spended a few minutes like that, just enjoying each other’s company. Mads was still trying to digest the fact that his so-called friend was actually just a Team Captain who only worries about the game. It was sad to think that everything he had told him in the past was only for the sake of the team but now it all made sense. He let out a sad sight as quietly as he could- 

Tim, o n the other hand, was loosing an internal battle of heart against mind. He might have some kind of feeling for his friend but he was very sure it wasn’t more than just being very thankful to him. He really wanted that to be true. 

And then, all of the sudden Mads spoke:

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” He asked the mid-laner. If there was one thing Rekkles, - that’s how he felt he should call him. Martin felt too close and familiar and now he barely felt he knew the guy- was right about it was that he had to find out if he had real feelings for the young player. Maybe it would make his life easier and Rekkles would leave him alone. And what better way of doing it that hang out with Tim in a… date? no, it wasn't’ a date.

“not that I know of, what do you have in mind?” 

“There’s this new place of italian food that I really wanna try and I was wondering if you would like to join me maybe?

“it is close? I'm still feeling a little insecure about Berlin streets”

“ yes it is. Plus, you’ll be with me. I can protect you” joked Mads smiling once more

“yeah, i saw what you can do. It almost scary” Tim was being serious: Mads risked his life against three armed guys to save his neck. Yet he never knew someone so soft and sweet and humble… There it was again.  _ stupid brain. _

“really?” Asked frowning.

“just a bit” he laughed at the concerned expression in the Danish face. 

Neither of them mentioned the night before or the fact that Tim was still wearing Mads shirt.

“ it’s a date then?” He asked barely breathing. The midlaner’s heart skipped a bit at the word date

“yes.” 

 

The preparations for the date started a bit early for the jungler: Mads tried to spend his afternoon playing and trying not to think about Rekkles absence but soon it was obvious that he was not able to focus on any of the SoloQ’s he was trying to pull off as he kept dying in the most ridiculous ways. So he decided, not without a sense of failure, to start to get ready for his date, if he could call it that way. He took a long relaxing shower and got dressed with his favourite clothes: a dark blue shirt and some black pants and his favourite fnatic jacket that was very tight to his muscled body. He styled his hair to keep it away from his blue eyes and stood by the front door, waiting for Tim to meet him there. He was nervous. More nervous than his first time on a stage: what if it was a bad idea? What if they didn’t had anything in common but League? What if he was an idiot or…? his train of thought got interrupted by the sudden arrival of the young mid-laner. He was out of his comfy Fnatic sweatpants and oversized hoodie in favour of some grey slim-fit pants and a black shirt. Tim was carrying a small bag in his hands and gave it to Mads. Inside was the shirt he had gave him the night before.

“Im sorry I didn’t wash it” he said looking down.  He was just as nervous as Mads with his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He secretly begged only he could hear it. 

“ you can keep it if you want” The blond murmured giving back the bag hopping Tim would take it

“Really? Tim look up with a bright smile and his big eyes opened in surprise. That put Mads in a great mood 

“yeah, I don’t need it. You looked very comfortable wearing it”

  “I was actually. Thanks” He left the bag by the door trying to regain some composure and asked “shall we go?”

Broxah nodded and lead Tim to a small food place just a few blocks from the gaming house. They got there just walking and talking about the small things like the SoloQ from the afternoon and the next match of the LEC. It was a very beautiful night, the stars shined bright and the moon was full lightning the way. The light of the city gave it a magical look and it wasn’t very cold. They laughed a lot recalling some stupid plays and bad deaths and they enjoy the walk together. The words, the laughs, the small secrets just flooded out of their mouths like it was the most common thing in the world. They were both exultant even when they couldn’t say it to each other

When they arrive, they took a table by the front window to appreciate the view of the city as they kept talking until the waitress, a young woman with long black hair, green eyes and a great figure asked them if they were ready to order. But she clearly wasn’t talking to both of them: her eyes were fixated on the Jungler who didn't even noticed her. He was caught out on his midlaner face, all happy and cute. He was lost in his fluffy hair and his big smile. 

After they ordered, the waitress give him a meaningful look before disappearing into the crowd

“weird girl” Mads said 

“she was trying to get your attention” Tim said a bit embarrassed. Of course a beautiful girl like her would try to catch Mads attention: he was cute and funny and such a good guy… He lost himself in thoughts 

“she was not”

“Hey I’m dumb with this kind of things, but even I could see she was checking you out” He was worried about Mads answer: what if he was into the girl? what if it was his fault he would recognize her as a possible date?  _ It would be fine. We are just friends and he has all the right to date whoever he wants...right? _

“I… I don’t know. She is not my type either way” he said looking through the window. Tim’s heart grew lighter for a moment.

“so what is your type?” Tim asked mostly curious following the blue gaze outside where the moon was a beautiful bright yellow

“I’m not sure”

An awkward silence fell between them. 

“So how are you feeling here in Berlin? “ Asked Broxah, breaking the silence. The waitress returned with their food and a wide smile to Mads.

“ Great. I don’t miss my home and my friends are here”

“You mean Selfmade?

“Yeah, Oskar and Jûs are just around the corner” The mention of Selfmade’s name made Mads’ stomach twisted and twirl. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“And the house? Are you getting along with everybody?

“Yeah. I mean, everyone is nice and I like playing with you guys. Besides you and I make a great team” That declaration was all Mads needed: It was not about the statement but the happiness that rose from the thought of  _ you and me.  _ Again, those words meant the world to him and yes, he was now sure he had feelings for the mid-laner. The smile Tim gave him made his heart skip a beat and his stomach fill with little butterflies.  _ fuck, Rekkles was right.  _

They kept talking about random stuff and both discovered that they had some taste in common like movies and music. Besides, the way they felt about their career and the future was very similar. Every word was poison to his ears. He was just hoping Rekkles was just wrong, but he wasn’t. Finally they left the restaurant after the young waitress told them she hoped to see them soon and started walking in search for some ice cream. Now it was the moment:

“can I ask you a question?” Broxah said looking down at his shoes. He wasn’t very  sure if it was the best idea, but he just nedded to know

“of course. What is it?”

“are you…” _ deep breaths Mads, deep breaths _   “are you and Selfmade like.. together?”

“what do you mean?” Tim was looking very confused

“like dating...a couple” The words were hard for him

“what? me and Oskar? of course not. we are just very close friends from Mad Lions”

“oh” Mads heart almost stopped and he wasn’t sure if it was ever going to beat normally again

“what made you think that?”” They both stopped walking

“you just… spend so much time with him…”

“ah yes, we are playing together very often now. he is a great jungler” Tim was so innocent about this whole situation. 

“i'm sure…”

“not better than you, clearly, but a very good one” again, those words hurted Mads knowing he was in love with someone who probably won’t love him back and took every strength Tim had in him to say them. 

“ i'm happy to hear that. so you are not dating anyone?”

“no but...” It was Tim’s turn to blush. There was no way he was gonna say what was on his mind, right? No, he was a coward from head to toe and he knew it.

“but what?” “nothing, it’s nothing” If Tim could have a hand in his mind, he would have slapped himself. Hard

“you like someone” Mads sounded defeated. His body felt heavy and his breathing grew erratic. Of course he liked someone, it was so obvious he would have a crush on somebody already and Mads was scared to know who...

“ no… yes? Maybe. I don’t know. I kinda never felt this way before but I’m probably wrong” The words sounded tangled and broken. He was confused and scared of finding out the truth

“who is it? Maybe I can help you with it” That was Mads in all his true nature: worrying about his friends even against his own feelings, against his happiness he was willing to help them. If Tim was going to be happy, he would be happy even if wasn't’ with him 

“i can’t tell you…”  _ I’m not sure… it’s you? It’s your smile? It’s the way you humm every little song you hear? I can’t tell you that _

“oh no… please.” Now he knew. He knew all along how it was going to end

.“what?

 “Tell me it’s not Martin” The flashbacks from the past haunted him, the ghost of love and broken hearts still chased him and he could not stop the plane crash “it’s martin right? everyone falls for him. everyone ask me for help and they all end up heartbroken. I just cannot stand to watch it happen again, specially not you. please, don’t fall for him”

“ what are you saying? it's not Rekkles” Tim was both perplex and disoriented: what the hell was Mads saying? Rekkles was cute but he could be cocky and mean sometimes. there was no way he would fall for someone like him. Yet the agony in Mads voice encouraged him to speak up. 

“it must be. if not, who is it?

“i just… it's… you” Never, in a million year he would have thought he’ll be able to tell his feelings out loud. But there he was: possibly ruin the best friendship he had in the house.

“no. it’s not me” Mads was sure he was being picked on.  _ Tim must be a evil mastermind _ he thought 

“what do you mean”

“ I mean it can’t be me” 

“I… im sorry. I knew I should shut the fuck up… I… I don’t know what i was thinking. I’m sorry” Now he was panicking. in a very small corner of his mind he let himself play with the idea of Mads being interested in him. In a very small room he could play with the idea of  them, together and in love. But this wasn’t his mind: this was the cruel, cold real world, a world where Mads would find him disgusting and where he would hate him and Tim run right into it. 

“what?” Mads was numb. Confused, perplex and a bit lost. This wasn’t  the way he thought it would go at all  

“I better go…” Tim could barely contain the tears flowing down his eyes. 

Broxah just stood there, in the cold winter night, feeling so baffled and lost he couldn’t even follow Tim down the streets of Berlin-

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads made a huge mistake and Tim is lost again in Berlin. Could they find their way around each other before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally ending this story. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Im sorry to everyone who had to wait and who would find every chapter full of mistakes.   
> Thank you to those who stayed until the end, you gave me hope and strenght to finnish this. 
> 
> Thank you all. Tell me what you think in comments :)

Tim started walking without thinking while the tears were finally able to fall down his face. His cheeks were so cold the tears felt warm against them. He was feeling like a complete idiot, a fucking loser. He just ruined a great friendship by speaking his mind without thinking. Why was he so stupid? Of course Mads wouldn't have feelings for him, of course he would find him disgusting. He was a guy, a very ugly and shy and grumpy guy while Mads was the definition of beauty: he was the muse for every greek artist, for every romantic song. He was strong and brave and such a nice guy. No guy like that would ever pay attention to him. How could he be so stupid? Everything would be awkward from now on and he was sure the best Mid-Jungler couple was broken and It was all his fault. Rekkles was going to hate him if they start to lose again. Everything was ruined just because he opened his stupid mouth. 

Without realizing where his steps were taking him Tim suddenly found himself in front of the same restaurant they had eaten earlier. And without knowing he was standing in front of the same waitress that was clearly into Mads. 

 

“hey, are you ok?” she asked worried. She was taking the trash to the dumpster outside when she spotted Tim crying his heart out.  
“yes” He answered. He felt embarrassed that she could seen him in that pathetic state but he could not stop the feeling it was the very end of the world.   
“you don’t look ok. Did you and your boyfriend got into a fight?” She asked kindly approaching the little guy with soft steps trying not to scared him. He was like a small, injured animal who could run away fast without her being able to help.  
“He is not my boyfriend. And probably not even my friend anymore” Tim answered honestly as the tears roll even harder  
“oh really? Judging from the way he looked at you all night, i was sure you two were dating” she frowned surprised just a few steps away  
“we are not a couple And I made a big mistake and told him how I feel about him. And now our friendship it’s over.” he was babbling but she tried to keep up with his words as she finally laid a hand on the skinny guy’s shoulder.  
“Are you sure he’s not into you? He didn’t even look at me or anyone else for that matter. He was just staring at you and nothing else. He smiled very big everytime you two laughed.”  
“Please, don’t say that to me. You only make it harder” Tim sobbed and the waitress felt even more sorry for him: he looked like a lost child, like something inside of him was broken beyond repair so she felt the need to hold him, to comfort him: Tim cried in her arms while she traced circles in his back and hold him close.

After a few minutes of shock, Mads understood what he had done. He had let Tim wander around town again, lost and really sad. He was in love with him? He could not wrap his head around the idea of that happening in any possible timeline. He was sure it was Selfmade or even Rekkles. But never him. He was so used to being heartbroken for every guy he ever liked being attracted to Rekkles and him being the cupid between them that nothing else made sense.   
And now, after being a complete asshole, he may have ruined his only chance of being happy, his one chance to be the chosen one. And now he had lost Tim in the big city again and he had no way to find him this time. So he ran, ran around town until he end up in front of the restaurant where the scene in front of him left him frozen in place: The flirty waitress was hugging Tim, whose face was buried in her neck. She was a speaking softly to his ear while hugging the slovenian very tightly-  
Mads stopped running and felt his racing heart stop along with his breathing. He did really screw up this time...  
“Tim” he said, with a broken voice. They both looked up and Mads could finally saw Tim’s face: it was all red and full of tears and pain. He notices Tim was shaking between her arms.   
“I…” he started but she interrupted him   
“I was just giving a hand here. But now that you are here, you better do it”  
She left the two boys alone and walk back into the restaurant. Her steps echoed in the night filling the silence between them.   
Mads approached slowly to Tim who had stopped crying if only for a moment of surprise.  
“Are you ok?” He asked resting a soft hand on Tim’s cheek. He doubted a minute before answering  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry” he was very honest: He wanted to repair their broken friendship but could not find the words to do it. forget it he wanted to say forget what I just said and just be my friend. I promisse i’ll be a good friend and shut up from now on…  
“Why are you sorry? I Was the jerk. I was so surprised about what you said I couldn't react properly”  
“no… just, forget about it. Please. Act like I never said a word and be my friend. Please” Tim begged and started crying again and Mads put his arms around him, like towers, just like the night before.  
“I don’t want to forget. I want to remember every single word you said.” he whispered to his ear like the waitress did moments ago. His voice was deep and sweet but also full of sadness.  
“what?”   
“I was an idiot. I’m so used to be the heartbroken, the one who’s never chosen that I couldn't handle your words. I like you Tim. I like you a lot a I was so scared you liked somebody else like Selfmade or Martin… I don't wanna be the matchmaker again like with... Caps”  
Tim stiffened between Mads arms and took a step back from Mads protective arms.  
“You like me? Like, more than a friend?”  
“I… Yes. I wasn't sure until yesterday were I picked you up and you hold me so close… And I hated the idea of the rest of the guys comforting you… so I was really happy you wanted me to sleep with you if only as a comfort friend but then I started thinking I didn’t wanna just be a comfort friend and I didn’t want to sleep with you like that…”  
“I don’t know what to say”  
“ Do you wanna be with me? his voice sounded anxious as he waited for the answer from his rosy little lips  
“Yes”   
“I wanna be with you too.”  
They kissed for the first time. A kiss so soft and so full of love they both stopped breathing. There was no lust, just playfulness and desire to express every single feeling they had for each other. His lips explored each other’s mouths with all the inexperience two young guys could have. Yet, they find their rhythm, their connection to the kiss and smiled, blushing. A silent sight of sweet pleasure came from inside the restaurant. The waitress was watching them with a big smile on her face and a heart filled with love as she could see the true love the boys shared.  
finally, after taking all the kisses they could before the night got too cold, they walked back to the gaming house holding hands and sharing their side of the love story between laughs and tears.  
they also slept together again that night. not for sex, but to feel their bodies together, the warm and their heartbeats beating as one.   
The next morning Mads found Rekkles sitting in the office couch.  
“we need to talk” - he said repeating the Swede’s words from the day before and sounded as serious as he was.   
“yes we do.” The ADC agreed, nodding with guilt written all over his face “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was a really terrible friend for you and gave you a hard time. I just wanted you to know that i was trying to take care of you” It was true: he felt so bad after their fight he couldn’t sleep or eat or even play. He knew he had behave like a jerk and that Mads had all the right to hate him. His words were from a captain and not from a friend, and he was sure he loved Mads as a friend beyond his teammate’s work.   
“You were a complete jackass.”   
“Yes i was. Im sorry. I hope you can forgive me” Martin looked down with his shoulders showing his defeat.  
“i do. Now it’s my turn to speak.” Martin faced him, interested in what Mads had to say. The Dane took a deep breath before speaking “You were right yesterday. I had feelings for Tim I just... wasn’t sure. And I did what you told me: I figure out how he felt”  
“and?”  
“we are dating” Mads couldn't help but smile big even knowing hell could break lose any moment. He didn’t care anymore. He was in love- He was dating Tim, and deeply in love and nothing could change that, not even Martin  
“Oh man, I’m so happy for you!” Martin Smiled too, really happy for his friend. He knew they could be great together and was happy that Tim could see that too.   
“are you? You are not gonna say it’s a bad idea and may affect our winning streak?   
“As a captain, yes it worries me. But more than a captain i’m your friend and winning is not that important as long as you are happy. I’m really am happy for you both.”  
“thank you. I was afraid you were only my captain.” Mads confess  
“well i am not. Now tell me the whole story”  
“um...it all started….”


End file.
